The Sleepover!
The Sleepover! '''is the # episode of Season # of CuldeeFell Shortz! It is also the first episode of ''The Junior Arc!' Script SYNOPSIS - It is the last day of school for the year due to the 14 day Christmas break, and Junior invited all of his friends for a slumber party! What could possibly go wrong? (It starts off at Y U Dumb Elementary School) Jackie Chu: Alright crass! As you all know, today is the last day of School for the year, meaning that tommorow is the start of the two week christmas break! However, just because it is last day of the year, doesn't mean you can relax! We are going to be learning about a bunch of calculus, and algebra, and- (Snoring is then heard) Jackie Chu: What the? JUNIOR! (Junior then wakes up) Junior: Huh? Jackie Chu: Junior! How many times I have to tell you? No falling asleep in class! Junior: Sorry Mr. Chu, I just don't like school. I cant wait for Christmas Vacation! Cody: Yeah! Joseph: I'm excited to dude! I also got into Soccer practice! Cody: Cool Joseph! Junior: Nice! Joseph: Yeah! I've been practicing for the whole year! Soccer practice starts next week! I just can't wait! Junior: You guys wanna know something else? Cody: What? Junior: Well in celebration of Christmas Vacation, I am officially gonna have, A SLEEPOVER! Cody: Cool! Jeffy: When does it start? Junior: Tonight! Toad: Cool! Can I come? Junior: Sure! Everybody is invited! Patrick: CWAZY! Richard: It does sound poor, but I got nothing better to do so I guess i'll come! Bully Bill: Can I come to? Junior: I suppose since it's two weeks till christmas. Bully Bill: Sweet! Jackie Chu: Okay I get it. Every body is happy that we get Christmas vacation! Blah blah blah thinking about soccer and s***. Now let's get back to- (The bell then rings) Jackie Chu: SON OF A- "sigh" Crass dismissed. Junior: Noice! Let's go guys! Cody: Okay! Joseph: Right behind you dude! (Everybody leaves the classroom. It cuts to the locker rooms. Everybody is seen getting their stuff) Junior: You guys gonna come to the sleepover tonight! Cody: Heck yeah! Joseph: Hopefully it will better than your last ones though. Junior: Oh it will definetly be better! Because I have a bunch of games in mind that we can play! Cody: Cool! Junior: Well i'll see you tonight! (A few hours later, Junior is seen on the couch watching TV when the bell rings) Junior: That must be my friends for the sleepover! (Junior goes downstairs. He opens the door) Junior: Hey guys- woah... (Junior looks in surprise as he sees that the people consist of Cody, Joseph, Patrick, Jeffy, Bully Bill, Toad and Richard) Junior: Nice! Everyones here! Cody: You bet! Junior: Come inside everyone! (Junior invites all of his friends inside) Junior: So guys, are you ready for our first sleepover game! Patrick: YEAH! Bully Bill: Sure am! Toad: What even is the game? Richard: Better not be a poor game. Junior: How about we start off with spin the bottle? Cody: Yes! Joseph: But there are no girls here dude. Junior: Then I guess we'll have to skip it. Cody: Aw... Junior: How about prank calls then? All: YEAH! Junior: Alright! (Junior brings out his phone) Junior: Who should I call guys! Patrick: DOMINOS! Bully Bill: A random number! Richard: What about Sportster's? The guy working there is cranky all the time. Junior: I'm gonna go with Richard's idea! (Junior brings out his phone. It splits into two sides with one side with Junior and the other side with Dave Miller) Dave Miller: Hello welcome to Sporsters. How can I help you. Junior: Hello there sir! I just want to let you know that I won't be coming into work today! Dave Miller: Aw man that sucks. What's the reason why? Junior: I have a very sore.. "cough cough" throat. Dave Miller: Thats a shame. Hope you'll feel better! So checking my records, what's your name sir? Junior: My name is... Joe Mama. (The others are heard quietly snickering) Dave Miller: I'm sorry, could you repeat that again? Junior: Joe Mama. (The others are snickering again) Dave Miller: Joe Mama? Junior: Yeah. Joe Mama. Dave Miller: Uh could you spell that for my please? Junior: Certainly! J-O-E-M-A-M-A. Dave Miller: Wow that's a really interesting name. Uh let me check my records again. (Dave Miller searches) Dave Miller: Uh we can't seam to find Joe Mama anywhere on the records. Let me just speak to my manager. (Dave Miller walks off) Cody: (whispering) This is hilarious! Joseph: (Whispering) What an idiot dude. (Dave Miller heads back on the phone) Dave Miller: Hey uh sir. I talked with the manager and it turns out there was no worker with that exact name. Junior: Oh i'm sorry. I must have given you the wrong name. The proper name is actaully "Ura". Dave Miller: Ura okay. Surname? Junior: Ura... "Loser" (More snickering is heard except it's a bit louder) Dave Miller: What was that in the background? Junior: Oh those are just my cats. Dave Miller: Oh. Okay. Well i'll go and search my records! (Dave goes and searches the records) Richard: But i'm not a cat- Toad: Shhhh. Quiet! (Dave comes back to the phone) Dave Miller: Uhhh sir, we checked the records again and there was nobody with the name Ura Loser. Are you sure you got the right name? Junior: Yep. That's my name. "Ura Loser" Dave Miller: Okay well i'm gonna go speak to the manager because these names are just getting to my head. (Dave leaves) Bully Bill: (Quietly) What a f***ing retard. (Dave comes back to the phone with a little mad expression) Dave Miller: Sir, I just talked to my manager and we don't have anyone with the names Joe Mama or Ura Loser. Junior: Well that is my name. Ura Loser! Dave Miller: And Joe Mama? Look this is just a prank call. Junior: No it's not. That's my name! Ura Loser! Dave Miller: Just tell me! This is a prank call ISN'T IT!? Junior: Okay okay I was just messing with you. My real name is Mike! Richard: Mike? Toad: SHHH! Dave Miller: "Mike". Okay sounds like a better name. What is the surname? Junior: Mike.... "ROTCH" (Everyone starts laughing. Dave hears this and gets angry) Dave Miller: THIS IS A PRANK CALL ISN'T IT!? FIRST JOE MAMA, THEN URA LOSER, AND NOW MIKE F***ING ROTCH! YOU JUST GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO, DO YA YOU LITTLE S***! Listen, if you ever prank call me again, I will run up to the basement your hiding in, ripoff both of your arms, AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR BUTT! (Junior grabs an airhorn and blows it into the phone making Dave's ears bleed) Dave Miller: AH F***, MY EARS! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU LITTLE PIG! (Dave hangs up) Cody: That was hillarious! Joseph: What else should we do dudes? Junior: I know! We can tell... (Junior grabs a flashlight and shines his face) Junior: SCARY STORIES! Joseph: Oooh! I'll go first! It is called "The Legend of the Dry Blood Bro!" Jeffy: Sounds scary! Joseph: Well, this is how it goes! (It shows a fantasy of a koopa troopa strolling through cold wind at Pensacola during the night) Joseph: It was December 8th, 1989. A Koopa was kicked out of Bowser's Castle because he failed to kill Mario. Now he walks through Pensacola through the cold wind. (The koopa starts getting weak and goes slower) Joseph: The cold wind was too powerful for him and he collapsed right next to a weird shape rock. (The Koopa collapses right next to a rock that is in the shape of a Koopa head) Joseph: He died in the cold. (30 years later, Joseph is seen walking through the same path the Koopa walked on) Joseph: 30 years later, I was just walking on the same road but what I didn't know was that I was walking on the same road of the Koopa. (Joseph then passes by the Koopa shaped rock. Suddenly a head slowly comes out of the ground next to the rock. Joseph turns around and looks in horror) Joseph: That's when I saw it. (The figure is revealed to be a dry bone bro but some of the bones are missing and cracked and he's covered in dry blood) Joseph: (Story) OH GOD! (Joseph gets dragged into the ground) Joseph: (Story) NO! PLEASE! HELP! (Joseph gets dragged into the ground as the fantasy ends) Joseph: And then he ate me alive! Some say he still in the ground next to the weird shaped rock to this day- Richard: Wait. If he ate you, then how are you alive? Joseph: Uhhhh- Junior: You know guys, scary stories are kinda lame nowadays. Jeffy: True. Junior: Oooh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare! Cody: Cool! We havn't played truth or dare in a few years! Joseph: True! Toad: Well what are we waiting for lets get started! (It shows a truth or dare montage. For the first dare, Richard dares Jeffy to do a headstand which he fails and falls on the floor. Toad then dares Joseph to kiss Cody on the cheek which he does but then throws up on him. He then gets angry and chases after Toad. Bully Bill then dares Jeffy to eat a can of greenbeans only for him to be brutally beaten up. Toad then dares Richard to swim in a garbage dumpster which he does but then throws up on Cody. Junior then dares Patrick to eat a bunch of candy which he does causing him to get a sugar rush but later gets sick and throws up on Cody) Cody: HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS GONNA HAPPEN! (Chef Pee Pee comes in) Chef Pee Pee: I made you guys some spinach pizzas! (Everyone gets gross and throws up on Cody) Cody: OH COME THE F*** ON! (It then cuts to a few hours later) Toad: Okay! Now it is Junior's turn! Junior: Okay! (In mind) So I am going to ask about Joseph his darkest secret, darker than his mother's death and we will see how this goes. (Normal) Okay Joseph! Truth or dare? Joseph: Hmmmm. (In mind) I should pick truth but what if he asks me about my darkest secret about the gay p*** magazines. Well I am one step ahead of him. (Normal) Dare! (Junior gets a stunned face) Junior: (In mind) S***! He probably knew about my question! What do I do? What do I do? (Junior gets an idea. He then gets a determined face) Junior: (In mind) I know exactly what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna give him the biggest, toughest dare of all! He won't see it coming! (Normal) Okay Joseph! I dare you to go on top of the roof and climb on one side to another side! All: *gasp* Cody: Okay Junior that is too far! There is no way Joseph will do that! He will get himself hurt and possibly killed! Think of an easier and simpler dare- Joseph: No dude. I'll do it. I aint no wuss! Junior: See? He's up for it! Cody: My god, Junior you are such an idiot. Junior: Let's go guys! Josephs gonna climb the roof! All: YEAH! (Everyone is seen outside. Joseph is seen on one side of the roof of the house) Joseph: Okay dudes! I'm on the roof! Junior: Noice! Now climb to the other side! Joseph: Okay dude! (Joseph starts climbing) Junior: See Cody, he's not getting hurt! Cody: Junior I am telling you, this is dangerous! People are gonna think he's gonna commit suicide or something. Junior: Cody relax, nothing bad is going to happen. Toad: He made it! (Joseph is seen on the other side of the roof) Joseph: I made it dudes! Junior: Noice! Jeffy: Yay Joseph! Cody: That's cool and all but how are you gonna get down? Joseph: I'll think of something dudes! (Suddenly the snow on the roof starts making the roof slippery making Joseph slip) Joseph: Oh no! Dudes! I'm slipping! Cody: OH NO! Junior: Relax Cody. He's just faking it to make us be scared. (Suddenly Joseph starts slipping off. Joseph grips onto the roof) Joseph: GAH! Junior: Okay I think he's not faking it. Cody: YOU THINK!? Toad: He's gonna fall! Bully Bill: Do something! Richard: Holy s***! (Joseph then loses his grip and falls) Joseph: DUUUUUDE! (Everyone watches in horror as Joseph falls onto the floor. Once Joseph hits the floor, a loud snap is heard and the short cuts to black) Trivia Category:The Junior Arc